


The Librarians: New Year's Kiss

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everyone else out of the Annex, Eve has some peace and quiet on New Year's Eve... or so she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: New Year's Kiss

**New Year's Kiss**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve sat back in her chair, enjoying the silence around her. A mug of steaming tea sat on the desk next to her weapon, an open book in her hands. It was nice, quiet and peaceful, and personally for her, probably the best way to usher in the new year. But the silence was broken when the Annex's back door flew open with a bang, causing her to drop her book and train her gun towards the doors.

"Happy new year!" Flynn shouted as he jumped into the room, hands up in the air with glee.

Shaking her head, Eve put the gun back onto the table and picked up her fallen book. "It's not the new year yet. We still have ten more minutes."

Flynn turned towards Eve. He was dressed in a brown three-piece, his hair in its usual messy do. "Ten...? Oh right. I forgot I came from the other side of the world!"

"Well then, Librarian, how does the future look?"

"Frankly, a little dark," Flynn said gravely, closing the back doors and walked over to his table.

Eve frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing happened. It's just still night out, that's all!" Flynn laughed.

Eve groaned into her hands. "It's nearly the new year and you're ending it with bad puns?"

"I prefer it called a play of words," Flynn grinned, walking around the table towards her. "Where's everyone, anyway?"

"Out. Countdown party."

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Even Jenkins?"

"Jones and him made a bet about something and I'm sure he cheated because the next thing I knew Jenkins was being ushered out the door with the rest of them."

"And you didn't follow?"

Eve shrugged. "Crowds aren't really my thing."

"And sitting here with your hair down in the annex of the library, alone with a cup of tea and a book, is?"

Eve smiled. "It's actually quite nice."

Flynn took her hand and pulled her close to him, the touch of his other hand on her waist light. "Hmm, then I suppose I shouldn't interrupt your alone time then?"

Eve laughed lightly, her free hand going up to his shoulder. "No, you really shouldn't."

"But I'm the Librarian. Surely I can."

"Nope, no exceptions." A loud chime came from Eve's pocket, where she had pocketed her phone. "It's midnight."

"Yes it is, indeed." His hand had let go of hers and had found its way to her face, cupping it gently.

Her fingers interlaced each other at the nape of his neck. "Happy new year, Flynn."

"Happy new year, Eve."

Their kiss this time wasn't rushed, with a promise of a return in the journey. It was slow, both taking their time, and fuelled with deep, burning passion. When they broke apart, they didn't move from the spot. Flynn rested his forehead against hers, their eyes closed.

"Are you leaving after this?" Eve asked quietly.

Flynn pulled his head back and looked her straight into the eyes. "I'm staying for the night."

Eve smiled and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Good." 

Eve was wrong previously; A quiet and peaceful night wasn't the best way to bring in the new year. Being with Flynn was.

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: Well this didn't turn out how I expected it to go.. but I hope you enjoyed it! Happy new year, everybody!


End file.
